D-Day
by Trex Guts06
Summary: Everything is havoc and Juvia ends up spending the rest of her days with Gray as her companion for survival. Bumps and swerves what will happen and who will they encounter along the road.(ill end up adding characters along the way but for now i have these. They also will be OOC but that's okay right?)
1. Chapter 1 Drawn In

D-DAY

CHAPTER ONE DRAWN IN

People don't think much about when the earth will end or if it's your last day breathing. We all wake up thinking it's fine and like its just another ordinary day like any other day, wake up, work, sleep, repeat, it's all the same routine. We don't bother to do anything that we've been wanting to do that's been on our bucket lists for quite a while, or anything else because we think there's always gonna be a next time. Well apparently not today obviously when everything went shit south everything was anarchy, the government pretty much anything that kept the damm county or state running keeping everyone in check was gone; there was no sense of order because you know it's fucking anarchy.

When there's no sense of control not even a hint of it you just decide to panic because you don't know what to do especially if you were me for example blank out when you have your hot neighbor pulling you through whatever chaos is going on right now like this man is insanely hot like how are you still single with his fantastic black almost onyx messy hair that just stays perfect either way and that just screams "yeah i'm a bad boy" with his bangs just bouncing around and flying back as we were running, it was rebellious, it screamed rebellious but also at the same time it was professional, wasn't too messy or uptight it was just right it suited him. Like my god he's fucking built like how...how do you you.. like what do you even do to stay that damm hot. He doesn't even have to try because well he's Gray and he didn't know that i existed till now, well we are acquainted with each other but never really properly introduced ourselves . When i was fighting for my dear life on the streets in front of my very own house trying to fend off 3 assholes in the dark trying to get into on the "action" and then pass me off as how people do with drinks with his buddies.

He was what you would call my Knight in shining armor and i just stared at him the whole time. See at first i didn't believe in this " falling in love" thing nor did i understand how people even fell in love i thought it was unnecessary it was a distraction. However i was automatically infatuated the first time i saw him and currently still am. See at first i was trying to brush it off but i couldn't especially not now .

We ran and ran for what seemed to be a marathon and i'm still in shock from what had just happened and he hadn't let go of my hand since then nor have i said anything to him because i wouldn't think someone would jump in and save me from a situation like that especially since it was already bad enough where people were already struggling to survive themselves from whatever strength they had left or going around doing whatever pleased them including forcing yourself on someone as if murder wasn't bad enough. Well actually yes that is also bad, but i guess in my situation death would have been better than to experience what was almost about to happen. While his grip never faltered on my hand instead it grew tighter. The more we ran around looking for a "safe house" to settle in for the time being, however while we were running everything seemed to be on fire engulfing the streets and the cars whatever debris there was. It was on fire replacing the black night sky with red and if you'd look closer those weird black or trash bag like dump shape were people left dead on the streets outlined by the fire. The streets were just decorated with death and ash it wasn't till later Gray was able to find this house for what seemed to be safe for now and his grip grew loose finally, but just enough for relief and he looked towards me with concern and gave me small comforting smile with a gentle squeeze to my hand which honestly hurt a little which i don't think how hard he realized he was holding my hand before and something else along with it.I couldn't put my finger on it but there was something else there too that reflected back to me and then looked back at the house and it wasn't till then that i just realized that my whole body was shaking on it own will almost how you would see jell-o move when you would slide the plate back and forth on the table and how flushed i was when i realized how much of a mess i was along with how hard i was breathing to fill my lungs with all the oxygen i could. We then stopped at the base of the house although it was more of those ranch style houses on the countryside which made me look at him with a confused but what the fuck look. How long were we running and how far did we really run to get here all the way for these houses to show up on the block. When we were entering the house there was glass everywhere on the floor the door well it was broken obviously. He was focused on every little detail hearing everything taking every precaution he could as he was looking around in a stance ready to pounce as if anyone could pop out instantly he would react and the deeper we went in the house the darker and creepier it got, the more i got scared and i bet he was scared too but at the same time i didn't think so. He was solid he didn't show any emotions at all he was focused like i had never seen anyone before like in those athletes that are so determined and focused to get to their goal, the gold medal they had their eyes fixated on and it wasn't till we entered a bedroom that seemed to be clear he relaxed. It seemed good enough till we can find a better place but for some weird reason the room looked pretty in some room was lit only by whatever moonlight there was to spare through the shattered windows with pieces of glass everywhere on the floor sparkling like glitter from the smaller shards of glass, the bed sheets were a mess but seemed to be clean and so were the curtains that were gently being blown by the small cold breeze through the broken frame. It looked somewhat pretty, but not in this situation however i just stood there for a moment because who knows when i might ever see something even as pretty to now again and i didn't realize when he had even let go of my hand and how amazing it felt for it to feel free from his constricting grip it was tingling as if it fell asleep and then throbbed till i was able to feel my whole hand again but the minor pain in my fingers still brought discomfort although the slight breeze did bring a little relief but what i didn't realize was how hard i was still breathing nor didn't i even see how inappropriately i looked with closer inspection with my shirt torn close to shreds exposing my chest i guess you can say that it looked like a fringe t shirt but gone horribly wrong in so many ways and my pants they were long gone along with my shoes exposing my cat bikini underwear torn that flicks you off from the ass view and fuck you in the front but that didn't stop there when i noticed that at the hip it was torn and only kept together with only the thread keeping it together and i sure as hell didn't want to move although my body had other plans in mind. I soon felt a sharp pain in my feet " _fuck me!_ " as i hissed out in pain with a hoarse yelp and all the adrenaline finally wearing off my legs gave out. That's it when it was all over i was done for, i felt the thread snap causing me to be splayed out in front of him exposing my damm center making feel far more flushed and face feeling "boiling hot" that i swear if you could see it there would be steam coming off. That was it.. i was so done as i saw he suddenly went rigid quickly taking off his shirt even struggled to get it off fast enough as i watched with wide eyes what was he gonna do? He didn't take me literal did he?! We were just acquainted!

"w-wa-wait i didn'ymeanitlikethat!"

"st-sto-stop! pl-pleaase!" as i tried to wave out my bloody lead heavy arms in front of him to prevent him from coming any closer. I ended up squeezing my eyes shut afraid what he might do next not noticing the uncontrollable tears rolling down my cheeks. *ploof* That's when i felt something soft it wasn't him for sure but his shirt. My breath was caught in my throat letting out this soft hic up. I grabbed the fabric and tried putting it on covering as much as i could but didn't cover much up sadly but just enough as long as i tugged down the shirt with my arm to keep it in place. When i looked up to say thanks i realized he had his back turned to me and i couldn't help but stare that's when the pain came back but in ten fold everywhere i could feel and realized all the blood smears. "were these always here.." i softly mumbled, "no" he said bluntly i didn't think he heard me but he did. he walked over to and before i could ask him why he picked me up in bridal style and i flinched in the new amount of pain causing me to claw at his chest making him tense in surprise making me tense as well feeling his warm hands underneath my legs and outer thigh along with his other hand on my arm pulling me close. He was warm and i loved that feeling unless it was just the blood i had smeared on his chest then no i didn't love this feeling anymore if it was ruined by the blood but overall it was relaxing and this " _warm"_ feeling. when he was about to lay me down on the bed my arms had involuntarily snaked around his neck clinging to him not wanting him to let me go. i didn't want to lose his touch, the only thing that brought comfort to me. I blushed " the only thing that brought comfort to me" had i really gotten this attached to him? anyhow he paused and just held me there for a few moments and i rested my head listening how his heart beat rhythmically in my ear calming my breathing into slower and shallow breaths till it was normal again as i held him a little closer while diverting my eyes to his face looking up at him locking our eyes together. It was there when he actually put me down gently like a delicate flower and brought his hand to my cheek swiping whatever tears i had left with his thumb then slowly gliding his hand down to my chin lifting my eyes to meet his soft gaze causing my cheeks to turn pink and said softly, "you can stop crying now.." i felt his breath graze my lips and his eyes they just pierced into my soul. The darkest blue with a tinge of gray that just suck you in like the ocean at night when everything is calm and just serene it pulls you in like when the shallow waves pull back and retreat back into the ocean at night.

It was hypnotic and just like the waves she was being pulled in to his lips.

7/29/2017


	2. Chapter 2 WTF

D-DAY

CHAPTER TWO WTF

A/N* This is my first fanfic dudes i'm not sure if i'm doing so great so far but feel pretty great for putting myself out there like whoo i did it yaay me but yeah so anyways i don't know i kinda like had the idea of having this idea and being like ahh yes gruvia ma dude and then it just went like fuck it write it so yeah that's what i did and then so i'm just like ok what do i do now i already got one chapter down what's next XD so yip gotta add more ships and piece this together like hell yeah you can do it screw the haters but it's like i care deep deep down inside. Like i'll have these fantastic ideas but i don't really know how to piece them together just yet but i will, like writing is fun when it's something you want to write hah but not for homework haha. Anyhow yeah left you guys on a cliffhanger because it seemed to be a good idea at first because i didn't know what else to write from that point on so i was like fuck my dude what now but i can promise i'll do my best as i go along with this story again i'm just kinda making this along as i go but i have a pretty broad general idea of what i have for this story for many chapters to come. Also the characters are out of character but i'll try to write them to be more in character as i go hope that's ok so please just cope with me and feel free to post your reviews whether you hate it or not XD. side note dudes if you're in a manga with like romance and humor and like dragons cute dragons i STRONGLY suggest Yona of the Dawn although all the fluff is too much w but it's still amazing asf. Also i'll be trying my best again with this story making sure it makes sense and editing my mistakes like forgetting to put some stuff in like words or typing them twice XD

Alright so recap nuggets we left off with Juvia and Gray about to kiss or so i guess i left it with a cliffhanger so they had their moment XD that implied that she was going in for the kiss after being saved by her hot neighbor the one and only Gray Fullbuster while fending off three assholes that wanted to get that, "20 minutes of action". They temporarily settle at this ranch style house in the countryside to spend the night which led to her embarrassing the crap out of herself leading up to her being sucked in by his marvelous eyes 3.

D-DAY

CHAPTER TWO WTF

 _As Juvia felt her eyes close and her heavy, thick long lashes beginning to tangle themselves against her rose colored cheeks she felt herself being moved forward by a force she couldn't control. As for Gray he never moved he just stared at her in awe, watching as her eyes close with those long cobalt blue lashes of hers and leaning in forward; after all that transpired that night she still had the courage to pull something like this off._

Then suddenly Gray had turned a bright red recalling the image of her when she had said "fuck me" with an interesting tone at the exact moment she had collapsed on the floor making contact with the glass on the floor. It honestly made him cringe a little with all the bits of glass that must be digging up her skin, however that wasn't the point though. The way she was just displayed had this somewhat erotic atmosphere to it, the way her long, loose, messy, wavy azure hair was clinging to her face, especially her bangs, and neck from the sweat. The laboured breathing the huffs from the running making her black t-shirt bra exposed chest rise and fall, still a little erratic but not too out of of control. With her body still trembling, causing some of the loose shreds of her shirt slide to the side to expose her skin highlighted by the moonlight that had found its way in the room. Highlighting the curves of her figure and giving such contrast to her chest and face giving off this glow from the sweat. That was when his gaze found her gorgeous alabaster legs and what settled between them above all is what made him lose it, at first he didn't realize it until he followed the torn undergarment leading to her exposed hip then to the " _penis fly- trapper_ ", " _the vag_ ", " _meat wallet_ ", " _piss flaps_ " and all the many other names people had for it,including his friend, but the biggest taboo of them all was that he had laid his eyes on her sex without consent and went rigid. Instinctively the first thing on his mind was to get her covered up as quickly as he could but the only thing that came to mind was his shirt. So he quickly tried to get it off and saw that she went into a panic thinking that he took her literally but he really didn't he just didn't want to see her in the state she was _especially in that state_ he wouldn't be able to handle it or the problem that might literally rise. Right when he took off his shirt he instantly threw it at her and turned his back to face the opposite direction she was in and then turn back till she was ready. But what had him turn around was when she had mumbled something , causing him to turn around. When he turned around he figured she was talking about the small amounts of blood that was smeared on the floor, he didn't recall there being blood there in the first place answering her question with a blunt "no". He most definitely did not recall there being blood especially on her hands and arms or anywhere else in fact but he didn't want to oogle her again especially since what just happened. With that it made him instantly pick her up, had he forgotten that she was all cut up by the glass she wouldn't have clawed his chest as hard, a lot harder than Gray had expected. Before he knew it he began to think of such lewd things, suddenly tensing, how much of a pervert was he, has he always been one? Was he always like this, anyhow he would have to shove such thoughts away before he would have a "problem" of his own. Enough was enough so he decided to put her down. But that was the problem he couldn't put her down just yet ,she was already wrapped around his neck and had rested her head on his heart calming herself down. The least he could do is just hold her till she let go after all that happened and he had to admit that holding her close to him was indeed quite a good feeling and he couldn't help but stare at her for a few moments; it was then she had the same idea as well locking eyes. Staring right in her midnight blue eyes and her staring at his dark blue sea eyes. He then started putting her down gently, careful as if he were to put her down even the slightest rough way he would end up damaging her. Right when he had put her down he noticed that she had been crying, "for how long had she been crying..?" he thought to himself so he cupped her cheek swiping whatever tears left she had away with his thumb causing her to blush. Bringing his hand down to bring her eyes up to look at them once more, he had to admit she is far more cute upon closer inspection, especially when her eyes looked like the night sky, but he wouldn't admit it, at least not now. Without knowing he had softly told her that she can stop crying now and he swore that maybe he went a little too close because that blush never seemed to fade the slightest bit but redden a bit more and that he was able to feel her breath on his skin as well as she could probably feel his too. It was then that he saw Juvia close her eyes and her heavy, thick lashes beginning to tangle themselves against her rose colored cheeks she began moving forward by a force she couldn't control. As for Gray he never moved he just stared at her in awe, watching as her eyes close with those long cobalt blue lashes of hers and leaning in forward; after all that transpired that night she still had the courage to pull something like this off. However, how did it all lead to this. This. THIS. THIS! It all started out whe…*bloop* Juvia had landed awkwardly against Gray's abdomen, her face was pressed against his warm skin, her hair was everywhere but mostly to the side hanging where Gray can see half her face but a few rogue strands along with her bangs were in the way. While her back curved in a little making her butt stick out making his shirt ride up her back a little exposing her rear and the torn cat flicking him off ready to fall on the bed at any given moment. Even for him it was weird and a little disappointing but he laughed it off turning into a curse afterwards when he would have to wash her cuts and bandage her later and it wouldn't be easy assuming that she would think that he had touched her wrong in any way even if he didn't when she woke up. But he had to unless he waited for her to wake up in her morning and have her do it herself, but judging from all the cuts she wouldn't want to do it, no one would want to go through the alcohol burning through the cuts he sure as hell didn't want her to go through it but who knows what she could've stepped on along the way and he didn't want to take any risks.

After taking one last look at the window curtain through the open slit and checking on Juvia fixing his shirt on her making sure that she was appropriately covered along with the bed sheets in case she got cold or something, or if any of the damn mosquitoes wanted to take a bite, he left taking in her peaceful image in mind. He searched around the house looking for medical supplies and anything he could salvage but the house had looked completely trashed, although not entirely. He found himself at the back of the house with a large pasture outback with trees in the far back and mountains in the far distance possibly but it was too dark too tell, he knew he was in the countryside but he didn't think that they were this close to the mountains . He saw two well fit Friesian horses, one a jet black, glossy stallion and the other a dapple gray mare. Both having tangled silk like long manes that went down to their knees and tails that slightly dragged along the floor, their hooves were covered by their extensive leg hair covered in dirt, obvious they haven't been taking care of for quite some time, but were quite taken good care of when they were. They were outback looking at him with perked ears twitching and moving along to the sounds that came about but they kept their focus on Gray attentively, as Gray drew close. At first they were skittish of the new built man that had approached them but after some coaxing and sweet talk the mare was the first to reach out to Gray. While the stallion in the back was digging his hooves kicking up dirt and nodding his head up almost flaring his nostrils at him and biting the mare's tail almost as if he didn't want her to go towards the strange man. But the mare payed no heed to the stallion and walked towards Gray extending his arm so that she can take in his scent she took a few more stops before getting too close to Gray and extended her neck and it wasn't long till the stallion came forward with a little more confidence as well behind the mare pacing back and forward still watching Gray. He then felt the mares breath and hairs along her chin groove along his palm before she put her whole muzzle in his hand and walking closer to feel the rest of his touches. The stallion still weary of him just walked up to sniff Gray while his attention was to the mare and skidded off when he turned around extending his other hand. It was then Gray decided to step in on the pasture opening the pasture gate alongside the mare following him still inspecting him from head to toe taking whiffs of him here and there with the stallion trailing behind. Along towards the stables there was a foul stench that he had caught on and as he walked closer, he sure as hell knew that it couldn't just be from the horses, maybe most of it but not entirely does horse shit stink this fucking bad. When he got around the corner in one of the stalls there it had been its strongest there were 3 bodies laying about on the hay floor; two adults and a child. He'd given them about a week that they were here for, he would've given them a proper burial but that exactly wasn't the best idea. He then noticed that both the stallion and the mare had stopped following him and were with one another again, the stallion nibbling the mare's mane and anything else he could nibble on but stopped when he exited out the stables and they were back to watching him once more. He walked his way to a shed where they had the saddles and the bridles for them and luckily for him they even had some colored bandages although meant for horses, but it would have to do for now. Grabbing a few rolls Gray sighed running his hand through his hair pulling it back and looked back at the beasts one more time before heading back into the house with the bandages and antiseptic to salvage anything else useful, he's been out long enough he'll just have to deal with these horses later along with the this "bad feeling" he had.

Gray was making his way back in the house hearing the glass crush underneath his boots kicking debris out of the way. Looking through the cupboards, drawers anything that could possibly have anything, but nothing. There was nothing but trash and broken dishes, although the trash he had found seemed pretty recent but whoever was here was gone and there was no hint of them coming back but it was still unsettling about it. However Gray still kept looking brushing it off till he found himself in one of the rooms but it wouldn't do no good it was the room of a child nothing but toys and scattered clothing probably the room of the dead child he saw back in the stalls. So he passes it closing the door behind him and went to the neighboring room which seemed a little more promising for juvia at the very least. However he spoke too soon whoever this girl was she was pretty darn petite and not as full figured, no offense, that not even juvia would be able to squeeze into whatever jeans she had or the shirts like even looking into the drawers it was by far the most disappointing thing like there was no hope for juvia to fit into this it just wasn't but the socks and maybe underwear he hoped, especially for the underwear. Hoping juvia would like the socks and wouldn't hate him for the underwear that he had with the pair of socks he had in his hand. Overall he doesn't mind being shirtless nor juvia wearing his shirt, _especially his shirt_ he liked seeing her wear it, it excited him _,_ although he didn't mind going shirtless throughout the whole week in fact, everyday he would proudly display his fairy tail tattoo if he wanted to but couldn't, certain people would know who he was, what he was apart of and what he was doing with juvia, it was all too great of a risk to take. His shirt would just have to do still until he was able to find something more suitable and comfortable for her to wear. There was nothing here for him or Juvia so he wandered little more around the house finding another room it was trashed also the bathroom too but maybe a few untouched towels which he took but everything else was just broken glass and nothing more. The room however did have a couple t-shirts lying around, Gray picked a few up trying them on and settled with navy blue and looked inside the closet picking out a black trench coat jacket with a long hoodie and a pair of beige cargo pants for her. Although they looked a little too long they just might fit her, Gray just settled with the shirt and a charcoal colored fishtail parka jacket with fur attached to the inside of the hoodie and left with the materials in his clasped hand and went back to juvia.

She was still sleeping but would move slightly in the sheets making a quirky face with her eyebrows knit together and lips tight. Gray walked over to the side of the bed and tossed the materials to the side of her only keeping the rolls of black and white bandages and antiseptic with the towels on his lap. It was now or never, he ran his hand through his thick locks again and looked towards the ceiling sighing hard then cursing having this internal struggle of whether or not he should wake her up first then do it or just get it over with it while she was asleep. "Fuck it, she can hate me later." He threw the sheets over although he didn't mean to put that much force into removing them off of her. She stirred and that made Gray freeze in his tracks as he was dipping the towel in the antiseptic watching as she glided her legs up towards the ceiling rubbing together and her arm to the side of her head being tucked under her hair that pooled around her head while the other rested on her chest. "Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. Fuck it. Just do it!"

She was slowly opening her eyes to the newfound curses that she faintly heard, thinking it was a stranger, she shot up from the bed trying to put as much distance as she needed before the man covering herself as much as she could with the black shirt Gray had given her. She saw it was Gray looking at her with his face flushed from the small display she had put on, what exactly was he gonna do? She then diverted her eyes to the towel in his hand. " i need to clean your cuts and bandage you up. That's it, nothing else promise." he said to her with an assuring voice. She scooted over in a rigid manner still trying to keep her modesty, well whatever she could keep and Gray gently grabbed her leg and applied the towel to her leg cleaning the cuts she had, taking whatever pieces of glass she had embedded in her skin with his timber rattler sinful spiked bowie knife he had strapped to his right thigh. She winced trying to jerk her leg away from Gray but he kept her steady while she was whimpering gripping the sheets digging her face in the pillow muffling her groans in the pillow. " i'm sorry..." he whispered as he took a few pieces out of her foot, then cleaning it with the cloth. After he was done cleaning her leg he looked at her with her eyes full of tears and went back to her leg gently wrapping the white bandage up to her knee and repeated it again with her other leg. Next was her hands then her rear which would prove difficult. He had wrapped both of her legs and she trembled slightly but when she raised her her arms to wipe away the tears she shook like crazy. Gray had took the liberty of wiping her tears away again and smiled softly , "maybe if you were asleep still this shit wouldn't hurt as much" he said teasingly smirking and with that juvia felt suddenly enraged and wanted to beat the crap out of him. But before she could say anything he had begun cleaning her cuts with the towel again making her skin feel on fire once more. She hated every moment of it but Gray made sure to be careful and be as gentle as he could and even would mutter "I'm sorry" every now and then but what really hurt was how she had tiny bits of glass stuck in her and Gray would have to get them out with his knife and that hurt even more because before he would stick the blade in her skin he would rinse it with the antiseptic then clean with the cloth once he got the glass out and he repeated this action over and over again till he was done. He had made sure to be even more gentle to wrapping her hands in the white bandages as high up to her deltoid. Now the real question was how he was gonna do it with the rest of her injuries. He then wrapped them a second time with the black bandage just in case the white bandages didn't hold on their own. If she hadn't fallen on her ass they would have been done and would finally catch up on sleep or just keep on moving to a more secure place, but no she had to fall on the floor. They sat there awkwardly because all that was left was her butt, but he wasn't sure if he should even go near that area or have her do it herself but he doubted that. Before Juvia could speak Gray sighed interrupting her, "aye Juvia i still need to clean the rest of your wounds as well…." trailing off as he glanced down to her glutes that she was sitting on. She grew red at the thought of Gray having to look at her bare ass, was it not enough and wailed at the thought. "I'll just do it myself.." she said flustered motioning her hands to the towel and bottle which Gray refused to give her, she was confused, she herself had said that she would clean it did she not?

Gray had walked over getting closer standing over her holding the bottle. It was then that she finally realized how tall he really was 6ft at best and the firearm holster attached to his belt that he had strapped to his other thigh and 3 kunais as well alongside the firearm on his military styled black cargo pants . As she continued to follow him up he also had found a new shirt and had this serious look on his face. "uh ..Gray-sama wh.." she was cut off, "turn around." he had sternly told her. She looked at him for a moment taken back by the command he had given her. "Do i need to tell you twice i don't have all night. Turn around we spent too much time here already wasted." he leaned in closer this time in a more aggressive husky tone and grabbed Juvia's shoulder turning her around making her lie flat on her stomach, hips perked up shirt ride up to her mid back while he was hovering over slightly. A yelp had escaped from juvia and this new sensation she never felt before in between her legs. She felt hot and tried to relieve it by rubbing her legs together but the position she was in didn't help much. Gray noticed and looked at her face flushed and eyes glazed by lust, lips only parted slightly with a strand of hair in it. It was tempting but he ignored it he would have to put his urges aside and curiosities as well for another time they needed to go. He simply drenched the towel and had placed it on her glutes earning a loud hiss from her. With that he had reached over and gave her the new garments "hurry up and put these on, there isn't much time to waste." he said coldly. She got up pulling his shirt down and turned around sitting on her knees only to find him leaning in the doorway staring at her. She looked at him nervously wondering if he was going to leave the room or not but he stayed put. She had first slid off the torn underwear awkwardly and Gray had shifted his weight still looking at her as she began to slide the purple laced underwear on which had filtered her a little too tight. She then started to slowly slip on the black socks over the bandages careful not to move as much. The socks went all they way a little above her knees ,looking back at Gray who still hadn't taken his eyes off of her. She reached for the pants but when she had put them on the fabric kept brushing on her cuts far too much and the material didn't make it any better so Gray had told her to leave them off and just carry it with her. The trench coat had fit her big which covered her mostly down to her knees and the sleeves going past her hands putting the pants in her oversized coat and zipping it up. From there Gray had picked her up again bridal style wrapping her arms around his neck, still tensing up from her wounds and had carried her outside to where the horses were at. "Know how to ride a horse?" as the horses looked at them both.

"No" she said bluntly, "Well you just might learn today, if not you'll have to ride with me." he paused then spoke again "on second thought scratch that it might, no it be best for you to ride with me instead considering by the way your underwear was it looks you never get out much do you? Also you'll be less of a pain in the ass and be easier for me in general." he said with a smirk plastered on his face laughing afterwards. Juvia looked at him annoyed and removed one of her arms that had been snaked around his neck and fisted her hand and slapped him with the large sleeve on his chest although not exactly as hard as she wanted to but enough for Gray to know that she was mad at him for saying that. She didn't get him he was so nice but would quickly change his demeanor not that she didn't mind it but he looked handsome smiling and she couldn't stay mad at him. Gray walked up to the gate "you think you could open the gate my arms are full." pulling her up higher on his chest for her to get the memo. She extended her arm towards the latch and lifted it while Gray pushed it opened with his foot walking into the pasture towards the sheds where they had the saddles. The dapple gray mare had walked towards Gray and was curious to what he was carrying and to surprise the stallion had walked over also interested as well. "I take that you're more interested in women more than men" he scoffed to the stallion.

Juvia had extended one of her hands to the horses and were sniffing and nibbling showing good signs that they already felt comfortable with Juvia. Gray watched how Juvia and the horses interacted with one another curious about each other's hair, characteristics that set them apart from beast and human. Juvia glided her hand on the horse's soft coat and ran her fingers into their manes they had been growing for quite awhile. Then Gray was putting Juvia down right in between the stallion and mare while she had latched on to the stallion not confident in herself with her shaken posture. The stallion pulling her closer surprisingly, "Gray just might have been right about you liking women more" she said to herself and giggled. To her surprise She wasn't hurting as much before "I guess the glass really was the trouble to my pain..although am still very tired." she thought to herself. Although, she wouldn't think Gray would put her down but as soon as she saw where he was going she understood, he wouldn't be able to carry her and the saddles at once.

Gray stood in the shed for a couple moments debating if he should really just saddle the horses up or just take the saddle pads and the bridles. In the long run they didn't really need the saddles he just thought about how easier it would be for him to just show her on bareback with him then have her go at it herself to finally judge if she can really go on herself. However it would be so much easier if she just stuck with him to be simple and he did tell her that she was going to be riding with him. It was final that he would just take the saddle pads and the bridles and walked out to juvia holding on to the stallion still shaking. Gray walked over placing the saddle pads on the stallion and gently placing the bridle on him and the mare which they didn't refuse either because Juvia was there or they just wanted to be taken out of this damm pasture. It was then that the back door of the house leading to the pasture had been abruptly slammed open with a group of men heading towards them. Grey got closer to Juvia wrapping his arm around her instinctively gripping her waist pulling her in closer to him while reaching out for his bowie as they started closing in..

The displeasing men in rugged clothing approached Gray as he brought Juvia even closer shielding her out of view from them. The first man spoke eyeing Gray's weapons,

"I take your the man who came to loot our place but all wi-.." he caught sight of Juvia and smiled wickedly. "i see yer got a lady with you..and a fine one with that, i'll tell ya what all with be forgiven if you hand her over to us and i think me and my boys would be very well pleased to have her after we're done dealing with you..that is if you choose to cooperate", eyeing her up and down as much as he could from behind Gray still having that wicked smile on his face.

"Gray -sa.." she was cut off by a painful squeeze, a lot tighter than he had her in before. Looking up to Gray seeing that he didn't want her talking or engage in the conversation they were having.

" excuse me, but i believe you should be focusing on me than on her" Gray barked back with gritted teeth glaring at the man along with the other four. He was taken back by what Gray had said and then was laughing out loud taking Gray as a joke looking back towards his men.

"Is that a threat boy." he said seriously leaning in closer towards Gray just still glaring at him straight in the eyes. "You hear that boys, we got ourselves a cocky one who thinks he can take us on all.. All five, ain't that funny boys!" they all laughed. Once he turned back to face Gray at eye level Gray had headbutted him straight in the nose causing the man to stumble back grabbing his nose. whipping out his bowie from its sheath Gray had let go of Juvia in an instant causing her to stumble herself back into the stallion for support and stabbed the man in his diaphragm running it up to his collarbone then pushed the man off his blade to the floor to choke on his own blood. Spitting on the man dying on the floor, that's when they all stopped laughing finally pulling out their own weapons, one of them had pulled their gun out and aimed it at Gray but he lunged forward at him at such a speed the man had no clue what happened before it was too late when he had grabbed his hand along and with the gun putting it to the side and digging the bowie up his adam's apple towards the back of his skull. The remaining three men had thought it be best to attack Gray all at once instead of one by one for a better chance. However, they were mistaken one came straight towards Gray, charging for Gray's skull while the other two came at him from the sides to plummet him with their punches and kicks. In a flash Gray had dropped to his left knee and threw one of the kunais to the man's throat still with the bowie in his hand he reaches for another kunai with his other and got up abruptly with both blades in his hand. Push kicking the man to the floor knocking the air out of him while the other still charging, Gray had spinned around to the other man and scissor kneed him in the throat then slashed his throat in an x manner with the kunai and the bowie before he had hit the ground leaving him to bleed out. Putting the kunai back in its holster he then turned his attention to the man on the floor with his hands on his throat trying to stop the bleeding, choking from his own blood that was slowly bleeding out with the kunai stuck in his throat. Pulling it out to see the blood flow even faster and the fear stricken eyes intensify once he pulled it out and wiping the bloody blade on the man's coat back into its holster and left. While the last man was still on the floor clutching his chest from earlier watching in horror as Gray casually walked towards him with droplets of blood on his face and clothing especially on the hand that he used to pull out the knife from his partner's throat. But then he stopped midway and turned around to the man who had the gun in his hand and picked it up, checking if it had any rounds then cocked it aimed it at his face but then swiftly lowered it to his groin. Then continued his way to the man that was screaming agony grabbing a fistfull of his hair and pulling his face towards Gray's staring right into his abhorrent eyes, "you thought you were gonna go off easy.. I don't do mercy killings especially to the likes of you people." he said whispering maniacally into his ear then shoving the gun to his mouth to the side of his cheek the man instantly trying to pry him off but Gray easily overpowered the frightened man firing the gun once more leaving a hole in his cheek. The man screamed even more letting tears out Gray then placed the gun towards his chest delivering the final blow watching the man suffer and threw the gun to the side walking back to Juvia shaking and the two horses that stood still alert.

8/7/2017


End file.
